Tears Brought by Blood
by Abbey-Ryou
Summary: Yeah, summarys always seem to keep people away from my stories, so I am just gonna say, this is a FaustXEliza fanfiction.


If RyuJoobachi just happens to be reading this, you must continue Murfy's Law!!! Falcon Strife, you must continue Living in Deaths Shadow!!!

January 12, 1996 - 3:32 pm

Faust stood to the side of a large gate, waiting for the only woman he had ever admired. Rain poured from the sky as he held a gray umbrella over his head. The wind hissed and blew Faust's hat right off of his head, and nearly took the umbrella with it. Faust ran after his hat, dropping his umbrella on the ground. Eliza exited the gate, she appeared pail and sickly.

"Faust..." Eliza said getting his attention,

Faust stiffened nervously, and picked his hat up from the ground, standing up and turning to face Eliza as a slight blush came to his warm cheeks.

"Eliza! Ah, um… here come with me…" he said helping Eliza onto the front of the bike, he got on as well, carefully making sure not to lose his balance. Faust rode the bike down a few blocks and up a hill, when he finally stopped.

"We're here…" He helped her off the bike and into the house as she wobbled a little every few steps, "I hope I found the solution." He said to start up conversation,

"Yes, we can only hope…" She fainted in his arms

"Eliza!" Faust exclaimed in shock, he paused in slight worry, and picked her up, carrying Eliza to his bed, and began the operation. Hours had passed as he slaved away, for the only person who treated him kindly.

7:54 pm

"I've done it… I have saved Eliza." Faust sighed in relief looking down at the one he was afraid to tell he loved.

Eliza's eyes slowly opened to Faust, who was hovering over her. Faust smiled, and held her hand as she gazed into his eyes deeply. Faust helped Eliza off the bed, still holding her hand. The two of them went out the front door as the rain in the wind blew at them roughly, Faust opened the umbrella and held it over their head, they walked out into the rain under the safety of the umbrella, and began walking back to Eliza's house. They held hands all the way back.

8:29 pm

"Good night, Faust… and thank you." Eliza said smiling beautifully at Faust, who was blushing.

Faust appeared more nervous than usual as he shrugged and her words escaped his mind. Eliza turned and opened the gate, about to leave Faust on his own, when Faust called back,

"Wait! Uh… please don't go yet… I wanted to ask you something…" he said reaching into his pocket with a nervously shaking hand, and pulled out a small black velvet box.

Faust knelt down on the pavement with one knee, and opened the box, revealing a small golden ring with a perfect diamond resting in plush, red, velvet.

"W-will you take my hand in marriage…and always be by my side… for all of eternity?" Faust asked quietly, while blushing a bit, his hands still shaking nervously as he awaited the answer.

"Yes… I have been waiting for so long, Faust!" She said accepting the ring, as tears of joy filled her eyes.

Faust smiled widely, as tears weld in his eyes as well. He slid the ring on her figure. It fit perfectly. The two of them embraced in the cold rain keeping each other warm, as a deep kiss formed between the two.

After the marriage the two of them established a clinic together. They lived happily. Until there second anniversary of: April 23, 1998.

"Eliza, I'm back!" Faust shouted in a sing-song voice, as he entered threw the front door. In his arms he carried a lovely bouquet of red roses, which of course was for his dear Eliza.

As he emerged from the living room, he smelt blood in the air, on the floor laid Frakenstieny, Faust's dog, who was dead and now surrounded by a pool of blood.

Faust was afraid what might be in the next room. When he entered the room, his heart beat grew loud with fear. Faust, searched around a little, and what he found made his heart stop, as he dropped the roses to his side. A loud thud was heard as Faust's knees hit the floor, he buried his face in Eliza's hand, which he held in his hands. Tear drops rolled down Faust's cheeks, as he began to feel a pierce threw his heart, like an icicle dropped threw his chest. His head began to grow heavy, and felt like it was being smashed, and at the same time, it felt like it was splitting in half. He felt like he was going to throw-up, not because the sight was gruesome, but because his wife was gone, forever. He wanted so badly for her to wake-up, to have her alive, what had he done to deserve this? Why was this happening? What did she do to deserve it? He never even got to say good-bye to her. Finally his heart beat came back, as he lifted his head from Eliza's cold hand. When he had remembered that he was a doctor.

"Maybe there is hope left…" he thought out loud. Picking up the cadaver, and taking it into his office, setting it onto the padded operating table. "I'll bring you back. I'll beat death. I'll Bring you back… my sweet, Eliza…" Faust slaved away all night over Eliza, trying to find a cure. Nothing was working, at all. It was complete failure. Faust had been at it for months, her body was rotted still a few small patches of skin here and there. "I've cured an in-curable disease before! Why can't I cure death!?" Faust screamed slamming a tray of various medical items onto the floor. "Why? W-why?" His voice went into sobs and chokes. "Eliza…" He slammed his fist on the table, screaming in angst. Faust stood up and started pacing around his house, inherited from Faust the first. Tears wouldn't stop steaming from his eyes, as he continued wondering around the house. Somehow he had wound up in the cellar. It was almost as if he was called there. He came across some old book by the first Faust, and opened it up to the first page, which was large and covered in dust. Faust VIII blew the dust off the cover, and read the page which was in beautiful bold print, that read _'Necromancy'_. Faust's eyes shimmered as he brought the book back up to the room which Eliza's body laid in. "Eliza… I've found it… I've found the cure…" an insane smile crossed over his face as he began reading over each musty old page, as he felt his soul slip into darkness.


End file.
